


Never Alone

by stormwolf0110



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blue Jacket Arsène Lupin III, Fear, Fear of Being Left Behind, Gay boys crushing on one another, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Jigen opens up, Killing, LET MEN CRY GOD DAMN IT, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Referenced smoking, breaking point, opening up about fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwolf0110/pseuds/stormwolf0110
Summary: I'm no good at summaries but this will be a little descriptive with blood so be warned!A subtle Jigen/Lupin fic! No spicy scenes in this sorry :<
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to be just a nice short fic! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Storm

Their stolen car was a wreak, Jigen was almost out of ammunition and they had no supplies. This was an awful spot to be in, all out in the open like this made them a huge target. The gunslinger wasn’t ready for what was to come next of all things, having thought they were in the clear by now but no, things where never easy for them. Jigen felt his heart sink in his chest, it felt as though everything around him was falling in slow motion. Watching the once spry and energetic body of Lupin collapse to the ground beneath them, he unholstered his gun, firing rapidly at the straggler mafia goon, he swore he took them all out before they left the city, how could they have found them? Whipping his head around he hurried over to Lupin, panic swelling in his chest “Arsene, get up!” He yelled roughly shaking the thief’s side. The scent of fresh blood plagued his nose, looking down at his hands which where covered in his partners blood. Now getting a good look, Lupin had been shot in his right shoulder “Fuck, Lupin come on, stay with me you bastard!” He demanded the other, the thief all but gave a shaky laugh “I’m trying” Lupin wheezed gripping at his shoulder with a hiss of pain. Jigen flinched hearing more vehicles starting to arrive at their position, this was bad. Aiming his gun once more he stood over Lupins body firing a few shots, the first vehicle came to a screeching stop as the driver was shot along with the other three goons slumped in the back of the car “Come on” He huffed holstering his gun, he crouched down trying to be careful of Lupins shoulder as he hoisted him up over his shoulder “Aye aye! Gentle” Lupin cried tensing up. Muttering a half-hearted apologies Jigen heaved Lupin into the passenger seat, quick to get himself into the driver’s side after kicking out the bodies.

Stepping on the gas the car sped off with a screech of the car’s tires against the road, Jigen glanced to the rear view mirror checking to see if they where being followed, nothing, at least that was reassuring for the moment. His main concern was on his partner, that gunshot wound looked awful and painful, Lupin rarely showed weakness to pain but this was serious by the way he couldn’t even hold his own head up anymore “Don’t you dare Lupin, don’t fall asleep!” He chided with a panicked yet worried tone, he’d be lost without him by his side. The thief only groan in response, having slumped against the window, his face looking awfully pale by this point “I should have known we weren’t in the clear, I over looked our position damn it” Jigen scolded himself, angry at himself for not being through when leaving the small town with Lupin, to preoccupied on getting supplies. Jigen would give quick glances over to Lupin every few minutes, making sure the man was still somewhat conscious and awake “Hey, I know your tired but you gotta stay awake pal. You still haven’t paid me yet” He tried to lighten the mood a little only to be met with an ever so silent cough, He needed to get to their safe house just like they had planned earlier “Shouldn’t be too much further now Arsene, stay awake for me” Jigen practically demanded by this point, he’d be nothing without Lupin, nothing but a gun for hire.

Jigen drove for what felt like hours yet where only a few long minutes, He finally parked the car out of view around the small hideout they had discovered for the taking. Jigen was quick to jump into action. Getting out of the drivers seat he moved around the car on quick feet, opening the passenger door just in time to catch Lupin’s form slumping out of the front seat “Shit, hold on Lupin” He mumbled hoping Lupin could hear him still. Scooping the thinner man into his arms he carried him into the hide out, kicking the door open with his foot, carelessly breaking the lock as he did “Stay with me for just a little longer” He begged somewhat, setting Lupins all by to heavy of a body on the dusty old couch. Making sure he was comfortable enough he quickly dashed out to the stolen car again, rummaging around for something that could help “Come on come on! Give me something!” He begged hoping to at least find something to patch Lupin up. Thankfully under the passenger seat of the stolen mafia vehicle was an unused med kit, thank god, he thought scrambling to get inside once again. With the blessing of a medical kit in hand, Jigen was back at lupins side “I’ll buy you a new shirt, I promise” He murmured, tearing the others shirt open with the help of Lupins switch blade he had taken from the thief’s jacket pocket. There was no response from Lupin worryingly enough, he had been hoping for the other to at least tell him off.

Jigen wasted no time in checking out the wound to Lupins shoulder, the bullet had looked to have gone straight threw thankfully, it looks like all he really has to do now is clean him up and stitch up the open wound “I’ll make it feel better, m’sorry I let my guard down boss” Jigen apologised blankly, not caring if the thief heard him or now, he was pretty sure he had passed out by this point from the pain and excessive blood loss. Jigen opened up the medical kit, getting out some wound cleaning supplies and the alcohol solution to clean it with, he could hear the soft hitch of the injured mans breath signalling that he was something of conscious and not completely passed out, this was a good sign to see. Finally, he began to carefully stitch up the gun wound on both sides, muttering soft apologises every time Lupins body tensed or flinched slightly. Once the gunslinger was finally done, he wiped his blood covered hands clean with what ever rags where left of Lupins signature bright blue jacket, a shame really to see it so torn up. Sitting back Jigen patted down his person hoping to find at least one cigarette but to no avail, he found nothing but a few left-over bullets.

An hour or so passed, Jigen had removed his jack by this point along with his gun holster and hat, his personal belongings resting on what was meant to be a coffee table at one point. Jigen paced what looked to be the living room of this abandoned home, checking up on Lupin every few minutes, making sure he didn’t have a fever or any sort that would signal his wound was infected, each time he checked so far, Lupin had been the same. It wasn’t until the second hour mark that Lupin began to stir awake, Jigen was quick to meet the thief by his side “Lupin? Hey, pal you with me?” He asked hopeful that he was really going to wake up this time, the silence in the old house was driving him mad with loneliness without his partner to bug him most of the time. Lupin blinked opening his eyes tiredly, his face seeming a little less pale than the first time Jigen assessed him “Jigen? I must be in heaven” He flirted shamelessly to which Jigen stared stone faced, his eyes looking blood shot like he had been crying? “Jigen? Buddy I’m okay, see, fit as a fiddle thanks to you- “Lupin was cut off halfway through his sentence. Confused his arms stayed at his side where he laid. Jigen had hugged Lupin tight were he laid, bury his face into the man’s stomach, his shoulders trembling softly.

Lupin tensed, not understanding why Jigen was so upset, he wasn’t dead or anything like that…or was he? No, he shoulder think so silly like that at a time like this, Carefully, Lupin rested his good arm around Jigen’s shoulder for a moment as best as he could from his position he was it, light patting the gunslingers back before moving his hand up to play with his fluffy yet messy hair “Jigen? I’m sorry if I scared you pal, really I am” Lupin softly spoke, his tone was nothing to what Jigen was use to on a daily bases, missing that all but to cocky tone of voice annoyingly enough “I could have lost you dumbass! You could have left me all alone out here to die! Without you I... I...” Jigen shouted only to calm down, the tears staining his cheeks also falling to Lupins bare, scarred up stomach, his arms crossed on the man’s stomach to support this head up “I didn’t and don’t want to end up alone again” Jigen spoke softly, a soft sob betraying him in the end as he broke. Lupin laid there shocked in all honesty, he was never one to be good with serious emotions, he was a player with girls and only wanted to get their pants off at time but in these very rare moments he wanted to be there for his friends, it was nothing like you’d expect Lupin to be. The thief sighed giving a small smile in return “Well I’m not dead yet Jigen, I’m not going anywhere you can’t follow” Jigen reassured his business partner, the gunslinger looking up to him, his eyes shown fully from his long bangs for once to really see how saddened he looked.

Jigen took a moment to really repeat those words in his head over and over, keeping them under lock and keep for memory sake “You promise Arsene?” He asked with a hoarse throat, the stress really showing in the bags under Jigen’s eyes. Lupin all but chuckled softly with a light wince to his shoulder “I promise” Lupin replied ruffling Jigen hair playfully “Enough with the water works buddy! I don’t know about you but I’m starving!” Lupin exclaimed trying to lighten the mood a little better with some common banter between them. It worked great on Jigen’s behalf “Yeah yeah, I ain’t your slave remember, foolish monkey man” Jigen teased with a soft laugh, wiping his eyes of the stray tears that still clung to his cheeks with the backs of his hands. Lupin all but laughed loudly, a joyful think to witness really “Hey! Who are you calling monkey man eh!?” Lupin argued back with an offended tone of voice, it was all in good fun, It looked like Jigen wasn’t going to be loosing Lupin any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still learning how to do this all so be patient with me :,)
> 
> Storm


End file.
